fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow and The Panther
---- Kishan Rai opened the large wooden door into Sniper Raid's guild hall. He had just gotten the address and was looking forward to seeing the rumored guild. He didn't see many people, but the few eyes he did meet were hardened. It's the place. Kishan thought to himself. He was happy that he was in his full human form at the time, he was not in the mood for explaining himself. On one side of the guild hall, a group of mercenaries had gathered up into a group. "Ahhh! I lost again!!!" A blond-haired fellow bursts out of the group as he grunted and heads toward the job board. He had spotted Kishan at the entrance and walked toward him, his face expression stays the same. "Hey, you new here? Go do a job." Kishan briefly analyzed the man. "I just got here. I'm not going to take a job quite yet. It ain't like I have a quota to meet." Kishan replied curtly. From the vibes of the blond-haired man, he was a typical hot-shot, always trying to pull rank. "Is it because you don't have the guts to kill a person?" Kaze balled up a fist and held it up towards Kishan. "Listen. I know you're some punk-ass newbie who is new to this, but let me tell you. There's no such thing as an unbeatable target, you just gotta beat their ass harder into the ground! If you can't beat them then you're not worthy of being a member of this guild and I'll gladly eliminate you myself. We don't need wimps here!" He looked at Kishan, waiting for a response. The Felid sneered, showing his unusually long canines. "I have the guts to kill, in fact, I'll kill you right here. There's a reason why I was accepted here." After speaking Kishan unbuttoned the top button of his white dress shirt and took off his vest. "You want to go blondie?" After seeing the canines, Kaze had now remembered Devin telling him something about not causing conflict with Kishan and calmed himself down. Taking a deep sigh, he introduced himself. "I'm Kaze Nanase, the Golden Eclipse. Also known as Panther." Kishan took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "Kishan Rai. They call me The Shadow or Alley Cat." He didn't bother to hold out a hand, he was not in the mood to make friends, especially with the ruthless Golden Eclipse. Kaze took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth after he lit it. "Heh. I like your attitude, kitty-boy." Kaze rests his hands in his pockets, "Say, I heard that you're an information broker. Maybe you could help me with a job?" He blew out the smoke, holding up a job quest that involves eliminating a bunch of dark mages. "Easy. What do you need." Kishan said plainly. "If you'd like assistance, I'd go with you. It seems tough, even for someone like you." Kishan pulled on his reading glasses and took the sheet from Kaze and started to read the writing. "This group is in Minstrel, probably a day or two's walk away." "Ehh..." Kaze was petrified in shock at the distance. "ALRIGHT!" He turned to the other guild members, "YOU BETTER SAVE ME ANOTHER NIGHT JOB!" With that said, he walked out with Kishan behind him. ---- After two days, nighttime, Kaze was faceplanted on the ground. "So... Tired.." The dark guild was just near where they were. He got up and hid behind a bush, "Any plan?" Without letting Kishan respond, he charges right in and after a moment, he was surrounded by the mages. Kishan could see one Mage flying out of the crowd one by one as Kaze take them out. There's too many of them, crap. That idiot. Kishan thought to himself then drew Losluk. He ran out into the fray and quickly cut a man down. Though he was soon overwhelmed. Looks like I've got no choice. Kishan's body was surrounded in a flash of light and was replaced by a large black tabby Felid. A few men stifled screams at the sight of the gigantic cat facing them. Kishan began his onslaught, his claws screaming through the air into several dark mages. He was covering Kaze's back, making sure the other man wouldn't be overpowered by enemies. At first, he didn't know what was behind him until he turns around and saw Kishan in his Felid form. "So this is what you meant by different, Devin." Kaze mumbled, having a grin on his face. "Alright, Attack Power-Up x2." Kaze's arms were covered by a golden magical aura. He punched an approaching enemy in the head, their head gets blown off as a result. At this rate, Kaze and Kishan have successfully completed the quest. The requester would shows up and rewarded them for their hard work. Kishan shifted into hs regular form, his ears twitched and his tail flicked in annoyance. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't usually reveal my heritage to most." Kaze blew out smoke, the cigarette almost dying out. Then in an instant the cigarette was back in its original form, Kaze then lights it again. "What do you mean 'sorry'? That was the COOLEST thing I ever seen!" Kaze's face changed into a cheerful expression, which was considered a rare thing. "Heritage, huh? There's someone else who can do that?" "Lots... Only one-" He stopped. "I mean no others on the mainland. It tends to scare people, the fact that I'm not human, that I'm a beast. It's what gave me the name Alley Cat." Kishan lit his own cigarette inhaling and puffing out smoke rings. Kaze performs the air quotes with his hands, "'Not human', to be honest, I don't give a damn if you're not human. I mean, you got a human form. That's good enough." Kaze said with a slightly serious tone. "All that matters is that you're now apart of Sniper Raid, a guild of proud mercenaries." He pats Kishan on the shoulder. "You're not as bad as you come of Kaze. I'm glad I gave you a shot." Kishan returned the greeting by punching Kaze lightly in the arm. "Come on. Let's head back and tell Devin we took them out." Kaze grunted at the thought of walking again, and that's when something struck him. "OH! I forgot! How could I be so dumb?!" He exclaimed as he have just remembered something about his abilities. "I can fly! I should've used that to get us here. Now I'll use it for us to get back." With that said, Kishan's and Kaze's body started floating, having taken flight. "Don't waste your magic on me. I'll be just fine." Kishan said with a chuckle. He had an irritated look at first, but then a suspicious grin appears on his face. "If you don't want to, I'll just force you myself." He adjusted the wind around Kishan to push him toward the direction of the guild. Kaze then flew after him, both pushing Kishan and manipulating the wind.